


Pros y contras

by LightDark01



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, S5 spoilers, Smut, Spanish Translation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightDark01/pseuds/LightDark01
Summary: Salir con Adora es increíble. O, probablemente lo es. Catra honestamente no puede decirlo, porque Bow y Glimmer no les han dado ni un minuto de tiempo a solas desde que empezaron a salir.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Pros y contras

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [pros and cons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208729) by [jilliancares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilliancares/pseuds/jilliancares). 



> Historia original de Jilliancares (AO3, Wattpad, Tumblr) yo solo la estoy traduciendo y reinterpretando.

¿Las ventajas de salir con Adora? Bueno, son básicamente interminables. Está el hecho de que Catra ha estado suspirando por ella básicamente toda su vida. Honestamente no puede recordar un momento en el que no se haya _enamorado_ de Adora, lo que es un poco vergonzoso pero tampoco tan vergonzoso como podría ser, considerando que están saliendo ahora, además, aparentemente Adora también se ha sentido así durante mucho tiempo. Eran muy malas para demostrarlo. Whoops.

Además, — es _Adora_. Ella es la única persona que entiende a Catra. Lo cual es bueno, honestamente, porque Catra es mala para hablar de sentimientos y toda esa mierda. Es del tipo que hace mohínes, se enfurruña y no le dice a nadie lo que está mal, y Adora es del tipo que no acepta esa mierda mientras entiende exactamente por qué Catra está actuando así en primer lugar. Probablemente se merece algo mejor, pero como sea. No es que Catra la haya forzado. Adora eligió esto para ella misma, muchas gracias.

Y, por supuesto, Adora es muy famosa. Ya sabéis. Todo ese jazz de She-Ra. Lo que significa que viven en el súper brillante castillo de la Princesa Sparkle. Técnicamente, Catra incluso tiene una habitación propia, pero no la ha visto desde el día que Glimmer se la mostró por primera vez. Dijo gracias por ser educada e inmediatamente se dirigió a la habitación de su novia, donde pertenecía.

(Sí. Novia. Porque están saliendo. Catra todavía no lo ha superado.)

Además, no es por presumir, pero Catra básicamente tiene dos novias en una. Adora ya se ha convertido en la persona más guapa, adorable y sexy que ha conocido — no es que se lo vaya a decir a la cara, porque todavía le queda algo de orgullo — pero puede convertirse en She-Ra cuando quiera. Todos esos músculos locos, el pelo suelto y una fuerza que da miedo. Juegaran a las peleas, porque parece que todavía tienen doce años en el corazón, y entonces Adora se pondrá en plan **_"¡Por el honor de Grayskull!"_** y Catra quedará atrapada allí, lo cual es totalmente injusto, excepto que Catra no puede pensar en ello. Hay algo acerca de ser atrapada por su novia súper caliente y súper fuerte...

Así que, sí. Los pros son básicamente interminables. No es que eso signifique que no haya ningún inconveniente, sin embargo. Como el hecho de que la novia de Catra viene con unos seis brazos y seis piernas. Sí, está unida por la cadera a los sustitutos que encontró para Catra después de dejar la Horda.

Ya no es que Catra esté celosa. Ni tampoco odia a Bow y a Glimmer. En realidad le gustan mucho, mucho, pero tampoco lo ha dicho en voz alta. Si no pueden averiguarlo por sí mismos, entonces son densos. Catra obviamente no se molestaría en pasar tiempo con ellos de otra manera, y especialmente no soportaría todos sus abrazos y aventuras del 'Escuadrón de mejores amigos'. Es ridículo. (Y también, sólo un poco, algo realmente genial.)

De todas formas, sólo porque Catra admita que no odia a las amigas de Adora no significa que las quiera cerca todo el tiempo.

Catra besó a Adora por primera vez cuando el mundo se estaba literalmente cayendo a pedazos. Y ese momento fue 100% mariposas y todo encajaba en su lugar y Catra finalmente sintió que tal vez su vida no estaba destinada a la miseria, pero entonces Adora tuvo que hacer cosas de She-Ra después de que Catra le devolviera literalmente a la vida con un beso de amor verdadero. O, al menos, eso es lo que le decía a cualquiera que la escuchara.

Y ahora hace una semana que el mundo se salvó. Aparentemente, un montón de gente se resistía a confesar su amor por esa persona especial, porque el fin del mundo tendía a frenar a la gente, así que nadie se sorprendió realmente cuando Adora anunció (sin consultar primero a Catra) que las dos estaban saliendo.

De hecho, Glimmer había respondido: **_"Oh, yo y Bow también"_**. Lo cual, vaya, es una forma de arruinar el momento de ella y Adora, Sparkles. Lo que sea. Ya era obvio que los dos estaban enamorados el uno del otro. Catra ni siquiera se había fijado en que no estaban saliendo antes de todo esto.

Es genial, y todo eso. El mundo siendo salvado y la gente enamorada y Catra finalmente, finalmente estando con Adora. Algo que nunca pensó que tendría.

Pero a pesar de que ahora lo tenía, apenas se sentía así. Principalmente porque Bow y Glimmer siempre estaban cerca.

En serio.

Pasaban el día juntos, y luego cenaban todos juntos, y Catra pensaba que ella y Adora podrían finalmente tener un tiempo a solas — tiempo para hablar y quizás besarse por primera vez — y luego Bow y Glimmer los seguían a la habitación de Adora. Y Adora está completamente de acuerdo con eso.

Uno pensaría que Bow y Glimmer también querrían estar a solos. Como si también estuvieran experimentando el comienzo de una relación, ¿no? Pero, aparentemente, los tres no tienen problemas en pasar todas las noches juntos en la habitación de Adora, sin hacer más que simplemente acostarse cerca del otro y tal vez gravitar hacia la persona con la que se supone que están saliendo.

Esta mañana, Catra se despertó con el brazo de Adora alrededor de su cintura y pensó que iba a explotar por las mariposas que tenía. Y está bastante segura de que se supone que está acostumbrada a tocar a la persona que ama después de una semana de salir con ella.

(Y, claro, se tocaron todo el tiempo, antes de esto. Pero nunca con intenciones románticas. Nunca después de haberse besarse, y probablemente se besarán de nuevo, si alguna vez se les da un momento a solas.)

Claramente, Catra se está volviendo un poco loca. Y esta noche, cuando Bow y Glimmer los siguen felizmente a la habitación de Adora, Catra enloquece.

Ella gira sobre su talón, cruzando sus brazos y mirando a los dos, la mano de Adora ya en la puerta de su habitación.

 **"Woah"** , dice Bow. " **Te pareces un poco a cuando no formabas parte del escuadrón de mejores amigos, Catra."**

 **"Es aterrador"** , concuerda Glimmer. Su mano se desliza en la de Bow.

 **"Eso es porque me estáis molestando"** , dice Catra, con los ojos entrelazados.

 **"Catra",** dice Adora detrás de ella, sonando herida. **"No puedes decir eso."**

 **"Lo digo en serio"** , dice Catra. **"¿No tenéis un sitio mejor en el que estar?"**

Bow está frunciendo el ceño. Los ojos de Glimmer brillan como si pudiera llorar, lo que hace que Catra se sienta culpable y eso no le gusta nada. No es como si intentara hacer llorar a Sparkles. Sólo quiere besarse con su novia. Quizás recordar y hablar de lo lejos que han llegado y disculparse por la mierda que se han hecho la una a la otra en el pasado.

Catra resopla. **"Lo siento"** , dice, lo que resulta un poco más fácil cada vez que lo dice. **"No estoy tratando de ser... maliciosa".**

Bow se ríe, Catra no, porque es demasiado predecible. Literalmente siempre se ríe de un juego de palabras. **(*)**

 **"Sólo esperaba que Adora y yo pudiéramos pasar algo de tiempo juntas esta noche. A solas"** , añade, cuando no parece encajar con Glimmer y Bow.

 **"Supongo que entiendo lo que quieres decir",** dice Glimmer lentamente. **"Es que... ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Adora, Bow y yo pasamos tiempo juntos. Y antes, siempre** **había** **una gran amenaza maligna colgando sobre nuestras cabezas. Supongo que nos gusta cómo se siente, estar juntos de esta manera."**

 **"¡Y lo entiendo!"** Catra coincide precipitadamente. **"A mí... también me gusta pasar tiempo con vosotros."**

 **"¡Aww, Catra!"** dice Bow.

 **"No empieces"** , gruñe. **"Sólo — ¿no podemos pasar esta noches separados, al menos?"** Ella mira a Adora con esperanza, e incluso Adora no parece estar en la misma página. Dios mío. ¿Tiene que hacerlo todo ella misma?

Con un lamento, Catra se vuelve hacia Glimmer y Bow. Ella mira a Glimmer, específicamente. **"¿No quieres ir a besarte con tu novio?"**

Bow hace un ruido que Catra ni siquiera puede empezar a describir, y Glimmer le da a Catra el placer de saber que cuando se sonroja, brilla. Honestamente, Catra ni siquiera debería sorprenderse.

 **"Um"** , dice Bow en voz alta.

 **"Bueno, verás..."** Glimmer tartamudea.

Catra cruza sus brazos. **"¿Ni siquiera os habéis besado todavía?"**

 **"¡Nos lo estamos tomando con calma!"** Glimmer sonrojada. **"Hemos sido mejores amigos desde siempre. No queremos estropear esto."**

**"Bueno, nunca llegaréis a ninguna parte si no pasáis tiempo a solas. Así que vete. Ve a tener una cita, o algo así".**

Bow se ríe, el sonido es nervioso y agudo, Catra gira y agarra la mano de Adora antes de que sus amigos puedan recuperar la cordura. La arrastra a la habitación de Adora y cierra la puerta tras ella, sonriendo triunfalmente.

 **"Eso salió bien",** declara.

Adora, antes que ella, se ruboriza casi tanto como lo hacía Glimmer. Y Catra no puede mirar a Adora sonrojándose y no sonrojarse, porque es su culpa que Adora se sonroje en primer lugar. Prácticamente admitió que quería besarla.

 **"Cállate",** dice, antes de que Adora pueda decir algo. Y entonces cruza la habitación y se sube a la cama de Adora y enciende la holo-TV. Están dando un estúpido programa, pero es lo suficientemente bueno para distraer a Catra y evitar que se vuelva totalmente loca en su propia cabeza. Está acurrucada en una bola, encima de las sábanas en vez de debajo de ellas, y es imposible no ver los movimientos en la cama cuando Adora se une a ella.

 **"Lo siento",** dice Adora preventivamente. **"No me di cuenta de que querías pasar tiempo a solas."**

Catra siente que le arde la cara. Sus garras se clavan en el colchón debajo de ella y tiene que recordarse a sí misma que esto no es unilateral, que Adora también la ama. Ella simplemente es mala para demostrarlo.

 **"¿No lo hiciste?"** dice.

**"¿Qué?"**

**"¿No querías pasar tiempo a solas?"** Dice Catra, mirando fijamente a la televisión. Una sombra se desliza sobre su cara y sabe que Adora se inclina sobre ella, mirándola, y resiste el impulso de rodar sobre su estómago para evitar que Adora la vea. Del mismo modo, resiste el impulso de estornudar cuando el pelo de Adora le hace cosquillas en la nariz.

 **"Por supuesto que sí"** , dice Adora. **"Pero no dijiste nada, y no iba a forzarte. Además..."** se aleja, de esa manera eso significa que Catra sólo debe saber lo que está pensando, lo cual también es una mierda. Solía saber siempre lo que Adora estaba pensando, antes de que Adora se convirtiera en una buena persona y Catra se diera cuenta de que quizás nunca había sido tan buena leyéndola como siempre había pensado.

 **"¿** **Q** **ué?"** Presiona Catra.

El pelo que hace cosquillas en la nariz de Catra se va y las orejas de Catra retroceden, siguiendo a Adora mientras se acomoda contra las almohadas. Catra puede sentir el calor que irradia su cuerpo, aunque no se toquen.

 **"No lo sé",** dice Adora, riéndose torpemente. **"Estoy nerviosa, supongo. Quiero decir, no sé realmente lo que estoy haciendo".**

 **"Yo tampoco"** , se burla Catra.

 **"Así que ese también fue tu primer beso",** concluye Adora.

Catra pone los ojos en blanco. **"Oh, no, después de que dejaras la Horda, me convertí en** **toda** **una** **experta** **. Sólo, ya sabes — tantas citas. Tantos besos. Tengo mucha experiencia."**

Adora la patea y Catra se ríe, finalmente se desenrosca de su pelota y se da vuelta para sujetar a Adora a la cama. Adora le sonríe y Catra le devuelve la sonrisa, sin pelos en la lengua. Es como cuando luchaban cuando eran niñas, en vez de como lo hacían cuando estaban en lados opuestos de una guerra.

Catra la libera y se acomoda, sentada sobre los muslos de Adora. Adora mantiene sus manos donde están, como si Catra aún la estuviera sujetando.

Catra puede sentir su corazón acelerado, de una manera que no se parece a como se sentía cuando luchaban de niñas. Y aún así está perfectamente bien, porque Adora es su novia, y está bien que se sienta así con ella.

 **"¿Recuerdas lo confusas que solíamos estar?"** Adora dice, su voz suave, y Catra sabe exactamente de lo que está hablando.

Las dos hablaban de todo. Y por la noche, cuando estaba oscuro y no había nadie alrededor para escucharlas, conversaban sobre las cosas que no se atrevían a confesar a la luz del día. La forma en la que pensaban que las chicas eran más atractivas que los chicos, y cómo no les divertía cuando las otras chicas hablaban de los chicos que les parecían guapos.

Siempre habían estado en la misma página. Catra solía preguntarse cuando Adora se había saltado tantas páginas, prácticamente saltando hasta el final del libro, cuando se había ido para unirse a las princesas. Pensó que eran iguales a esas chicas en todos los sentidos. Que aquellas charlas que tuvieron solían significar algo más, algo más que sólo me gustan las chicas, algo más como que sólo me gustas tú.

Y, bueno. Están en la misma página otra vez. Es bonito.

 **"Ya no estoy confundida",** dice Catra, sonriendo. **"Tengo una novia extremadamente sexy".**

 **"Cállate"** , dice Adora, riéndose y ruborizándose, y en su lugar se da la vuelta y le da un pinchazo a Catra. Catra tiene suerte de que el oído de Adora no sea tan bueno como el suyo, de lo contrario oiría cómo late el corazón de Catra.

Y entonces, finalmente, por primera vez desde ese estúpido beso al borde de la muerte, Adora la besa.

Es incluso mejor esta vez. No hay una iluminación chillona, y Adora no se siente débil y sin vida en sus brazos. No, Adora se siente fuerte y decidida, sus labios ya no están secos y agrietados, sino suaves y tan, tan cariñosos.

Catra también la sostiene suavemente. Mientras Adora enmarca su rostro, sus labios se mueven decididamente contra los de Catra.

Sintiéndose juguetona, Catra muerde el labio de Adora con sus colmillos, y Adora jadea, sus dedos sujetando la cara de Catra un poco más fuerte. Se acalora de una forma que Catra había imaginado mil veces y que nunca había esperado, su cuerpo se arquea en el de Adora mientras la lengua de esta se desliza en su boca.

Catra jadea, inclinando su cabeza para respirar, y Adora besa su garganta, cada beso sintiéndose como lava fundida en su cuerpo, prendiéndole fuego y destruyéndola de afuera hacia adentro. ¿Cómo pueden unos simples besos sentirse tan bien? ¿Cómo puede el cuerpo de Adora encima del suyo sentirse así de bien?

 **"Adora"** , Catra chirría, mientras los labios de Adora se agarran a su clavícula y succionan. Está temblando debajo de ella, una pierna envuelta alrededor de la de Adora y sus garras se clavan accidentalmente en su piel, no es que pueda evitarlo.

Adora se ríe y Catra la aprieta más fuerte, clavando sus garras a propósito, sintiéndose avergonzada.

 **"No me estoy riendo de ti"** , Adora jadea, leyendo su mente. **"Es sólo que... siento que estamos rompiendo algún tipo de regla, ¿sabes? Como si alguien fuera a irrumpir en la habitación y gritarnos. O como si se supusiera que deberíamos estar patrullando ahora mismo y nos olvidáramos de ello".**

Una risa se escapa de Catra, también. **"Imagina hacer esto en el Horda"** , dice. **"** **Vaya** **,** **seríamos atrapadas tan rápido** **".**

**"Sólo porque respiras muy fuerte".**

**"Eso es porque me estás besando el cuello"** , Catra chasquea la lengua, y Adora la picotea en los labios, y toda la lucha se le escapa a Catra.

La mano de Adora encuentra su camino hacia su cabello, ahora corto y extrañamente agradable de esa manera, y su pulgar se frota contra la base de la oreja de Catra. Se mueve y Catra le quita la mano automáticamente.

 **"Son sensibles"** , dice, como siempre que Adora se atreve a tocarlas, y Adora le sonríe.

 **"Lo sé",** dice, volviendo a tocarla, y un ronroneo retumba en el pecho de Catra mientras se arquea hacia Adora, sus dedos se deslizan sedosos por su pelo, sobre sus orejas.

Y como son ellas, y todo siempre ha sido una especie de competencia para ellas, cuando Catra alcanza el dobladillo de su propia camiseta, Adora hace lo mismo. Se miran la una a la otra, ambas se dan cuenta de lo que está a punto de suceder, y arrojan sus camisetas sobre sus cabezas al mismo tiempo.

Excepto que mientras Adora usa un sujetador deportivo, Catra siempre ha sido lo suficientemente pequeña como para no preocuparse nunca de usar uno, y en ese momento se arrepiente, dándose cuenta de que está mucho más desnuda que Adora.

Y Adora sólo está... mirando. Sus ojos están absorbiendo a Catra, y se mueven por todo su cuerpo expuesto antes de volver a la cara de Catra y volver a bajar.

Tratando de mantener la calma, Catra dice: **"No actúes como si no las hubieras visto antes".**

Había duchas conjuntas en la Horda. Por supuesto que se han visto desnudos antes.

 **"Sí, pero..."** Adora dice, tragando abundantemente. **"Nunca me permití mirar."**

Y luego las extiende, sus manos se asientan a los lados de la cintura de Catra, ardiendo caliente contra su piel. Se deslizan hacia arriba, y luego tocan sus marcas, sus pulgares casi en sus axilas. Todavía está mirando fijamente, si fuera posible habría hecho agujeros con solo su mirada, los pechos de Catra podrían hacer el trabajo e ir a sus manos antes de que sus manos puedan ir a ellas.

Impaciente y tal vez más avergonzada que nunca, agarra las muñecas de Adora y las arrastra a su pecho.

Adora jadea, su cara se tiñe de rosa y sus manos se mueven inmediatamente, ahora que se le ha dado permiso. Aprieta suavemente, y su pulgar izquierdo roza el pezón derecho de Catra, haciendo que su aliento se dificulte.

Adora se da cuenta, porque por supuesto que se da cuenta, mira a los ojos de Catra, aparentemente recordando que, de hecho, todavía tiene una cara.

 **"¿Lo has recordado?"** Bromea Catra.

Adora la ignora. **"¿Son sensibles?"** pregunta, sus dos pulgares se mueven sobre los pezones de Catra a la vez, ahora, y Catra jadea, dándose cuenta muy repentinamente de que está bastante excitada.

 **"Joder, Adora"** , dice. **"Sí... ¿Los tuyos no lo son?"**

Adora se encoge de hombros. **"Nunca realmente me di cuenta"** , dice simplemente. Y luego se quita las manos durante el tiempo suficiente para arrancar su sostén, el pecho de Catra se siente abruptamente frío sin las manos de Adora sobre ella.

Y Adora es... Dios, tan hermosa como siempre ha sido. Pezones rosados perfectos en el centro de sus alegres pechos, y se está sonrojando mucho más ahora que se esta exhibiendo.

 **"No pareces tan embelesada como yo"** , acusa.

 **"A diferencia de ti, yo me quedé mirando",** dice Catra, recordando muchas noches de miradas furtivas a Adora mientras se duchaban todas juntas. Tal vez Catra nunca ha sido una buena persona. No es que a Adora parezca importarle, al oírla admitirlo.

Ella se precipita hacia adelante, capturando los labios de Catra con los suyos, y cuando Catra la acerca aún más, su piel desnuda se junta. Las deja a ambas jadeando, sensibles y excitadas y temblando la una contra la otra.

 **"¿Pantalones?"** Catra sugiere, y Adora asiente con un rápido beso en su cabeza, y ambas se quitan el resto de sus ropas a la vez. Se sonrojan y se avergüenzan, pero al mismo tiempo están totalmente desvergonzadas, volviendo a juntarse y presionándose la una a la otra y respirando en la boca de la otra.

Catra se estira, sabiendo lo que hace en teoría pero nunca antes se lo había hecho a otra persona, y Adora hace este desesperado y quejumbroso sonido en la parte posterior de su garganta. Catra ni siquiera tiene la presencia de ánimo para burlarse de ella por ello, porque ella siente exactamente lo mismo.

Adora está tan húmeda como ella, y los dedos de Catra se deslizan torpemente entre sus piernas, por una vez cuidadosamente en sintonía con el estado de sus garras. Se asegura de retraerlas, frotando cuidadosamente la parte superior de las piernas de Adora una vez que está segura de haber encontrado su punto más sensible.

 **"Mierda",** Adora se estremece, su frente presionada contra el hombro de Catra y sus antebrazos apoyados a cada lado de ella. **"No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto".**

 **"Esto está bien, ¿verdad?"** Catra pregunta, apartando su mano nerviosamente, la mano de Adora se lanza y agarra la muñeca de Catra, llevándola de vuelta entre sus piernas.

 **"No te detengas"** , dice.

Así que Catra no lo hace.

Adora está jadeando, desesperada encima de ella y Catra piensa que podría volverse loca por lo afortunada que es. Adora, su mejor amiga. Adora, la salvadora del universo. Y Catra la ha convertido en esto con sólo sus dedos.

Adora rechina contra su mano, su aliento caliente contra la clavícula de Catra, y Catra se aparta de su objetivo por un momento para bajar su mano y sumergir dos dedos en su mejor amiga. Es recompensada con un gemido que suena como un sollozo, así que Catra mantiene sus dedos allí y empieza a trabajar con su segunda mano, volviendo al clítoris que había abandonado.

Es un poco incómodo, y Catra piensa que sería más fácil si ella fuera la que estuviese arriba, pero no quiere oír a Adora dejar de hacer esos sonidos ni siquiera por un segundo. Adora vuelve a rechinar, y se aprieta alrededor de los dedos de Catra, temblando contra ella.

Cuando esto sucede, Catra se queda con los ojos muy abiertos y atónita. Adora de repente deja de rechinar contra ella, todo su cuerpo se pone tenso y quieto mientras tiembla contra Catra violentamente, su cuerpo apretando y aflojando alrededor de los dedos de Catra una y otra vez. Jadeando, y luego su cuerpo se debilita, y Catra cuidadosamente saca sus dedos de ella.

 **"Vaya",** dice. **"Incluso estás guapa cuando terminas".**

 **"Oh Dios mío, cállate",** dice Adora, obviamente avergonzada. Catra sonríe, orgullosa de sí misma, jamás se desplomaría ante la victoria, pero entonces Adora se pone de rodillas. Agarra a Catra por los muslos y la jala con esa fuerza impía suya y Catra se desliza sobre la cama, como una muñeca con un aullido sin gracia.

Termina extendida por Adora, casi completamente en otra posición, con los tobillos pegados a la espalda de Adora, con los muslos apoyados en su cara y la espalda pegada al estómago de Adora. Sólo le quedan la cabeza y los hombros en la cama, sus manos luchando para ayudarla a sostener su peso, aunque no parece que Adora lo necesite. Sostiene a Catra con facilidad con un ligero agarre, sus dedos presionan las caderas de Catra, le sonríe, nunca pierde un desafío.

Catra nunca se ha sonrojado tanto en toda su vida. La cara de Adora está justo ahí. Entre sus piernas.

 **"Adora",** dice, riéndose nerviosamente, y Adora sólo sonríe más.

 **"¿Qué?"** dice inocentemente.

**"Podrías al menos, como. Dejarme sentir un poco más a cargo mientras esto sucede."**

**"De ninguna manera",** dice Adora, y luego, sin ninguna advertencia, entierra la cara en el calor entre las piernas de Catra.

Su lengua lo golpea, su boca se agarra a él y lo chupa, y claro, Catra nunca ha sentido a nadie más hacer esto antes, pero está bastante segura de que Adora es una profesional. Cada uno de sus respiraciones sale como un jadeo y apenas puede recuperar el aliento, sus garras haciendo un buen trabajo con las sábanas de Adora mientras sus muslos aprietan su cabeza, manteniéndola allí le guste o no.

Y aparentemente a Adora le gusta, porque no trata de alejarse. Se come a Catra con más entusiasmo, su lengua haciendo maravillas contra Catra y dejándola allí gimiendo y gimoteando, su cara sudada y sus orejas moviéndose como locas, moviéndose de un lado a otro en el repentino ataque de placer.

 **"Adora"** , gime Catra. **"Joder, Adora — tú —"** No puede terminar la frase, no está del todo segura de lo que planeaba decir, pero su pecho le pesa mientras aspira aire y sus muslos tiemblan a ambos lados de la cara de Adora. Los dedos de Adora se están clavando en ella con más fuerza ahora, sosteniéndola fuerte mientras el cuerpo de Catra se mueve por sí mismo, tratando desesperadamente de meterse en la boca de Adora.

Termina vergonzosamente rápido. Todo lo que Adora tuvo que hacer fue chupar, temblando contra el cuerpo de Adora y gimiendo demasiado fuerte, su cuerpo débil y cojo, manteniéndose en su lugar sólo gracias a las manos de Adora.

Adora la deja suave y lentamente, Catra pasa por las réplicas en la cama, sin moverse. Cuando logra abrir los ojos, ni siquiera puede obligarse a mirar a Adora, que le sonríe como si acabara de ganar.

 **"Santa mierda",** es todo lo que dice.

 **"Gracias, lo intento",** dice Adora, y se frota el dorso de la mano contra la boca y es definitivamente la cosa más caliente que Catra ha visto nunca.

Se las arreglan para recuperarse, un poco, después de eso. Terminan bajo las mantas, desnudas, acurrucadas y disfrutando del toque de la otra. A veces comienzan a besarse, y las cosas se calientan de nuevo cuando las manos se escabullen hacia el sur, hasta que una de ellas termina jadeando y temblando de nuevo, las dos se quedan despiertas hasta mucho más tarde de lo que lo habían hecho en cualquier noche anterior.

Cuando Catra se despierta a la mañana siguiente, está completamente acurrucada alrededor de Adora, presionada contra ella lo más cerca posible, y le toma un momento darse cuenta de que incluso se despertó en primer lugar.

La puerta resuena con fuerza detrás de ella — sus constantes intrusos— Bow y Glimmer entran en la habitación, todo son sonrisas, crop tops y brillos.

 **"Nos besamos"** , anuncia Glimmer con orgullo, ignorando el resplandor de muerte que Catra le envía.

 **"Eso es genial"** , dice Adora. Sus ojos se acercan sigilosamente al reloj, sin duda dándose cuenta de que ella y Catra sólo llevan unas pocas horas durmiendo.

 **"Varias veces"** , añade Bow, igualmente orgulloso, y pasa un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Glimmer, obviamente esperando los elogios.

Catra les parpadea.

 **"Estamos desnudas** ", dice simplemente. **"¿Os importaría perderos, por un minuto?"**

La boca de Bow se abre. Los ojos de Glimmer se le salen de la cabeza.

 **"Catra",** silba Adora, obviamente avergonzada.

 **"¿Qué?"** Catra dice a la defensiva. " **¡Si no decimos esto ahora, se quedarán aquí! Y probablemente terminarán viéndome desnuda. ¿Quieres que otras personas vean a tu novia desnuda?"**

 **"¡No!"** Adora dice inmediatamente, y Catra sonríe a sus amigos.

 **"Ya habéis oído a la salvadora del universo"** , dice suavemente. **"Fuera".**

 **"Eso no es lo que yo dije",** dice Adora de forma lastimera, al igual que Glimmer murmura algo acerca de que todas ellas han salvado el universo. Bow sigue ahí de pie, aparentemente ahora con una muerte cerebral.

 **"Voy a contar hasta tres",** dice Catra. **"Cualquiera que no esté fuera de la habitación verá exactamente cuántos chupetones adquirí en una noche".**

Ni siquiera termina de decir 'uno' antes de que tanto Bow como Glimmer se hayan ido. Y tampoco se levanta para vestirse. Sólo se acuesta, se abraza a Adora y se vuelve a dormir.

**Author's Note:**

> (*) Catra - Cat (Gato) - Catty (Malicioso) Este es el juego de palabras.


End file.
